


What A Rush...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph teases her girl...AU.





	What A Rush...

“Do not tempt me.”

The words are soft-spoken but clear, all the same Stephanie smirks to herself, glad she had dug the incredibly tiny skirt out of her wardrobe today, aware that between the skirt and top she was bearing far more of herself than usual. 

“How am I tempting you?”

She asks, teasing but knowing the worst that will happen is she will have to wait for her pleasure a little longer. She knows she can break Fliss easily, she always has ben able to. 

“You know how I feel about short skirts and strappy tops... in private...”

“Designed to drive you wild?”

Steph teases, moving to kneel over Fliss’ lap on the sofa, her voice a low purr.

“Kinda the point...”


End file.
